Never Leave Me Alone
by Sakamoto-san
Summary: CHAPTER NINE UP FINALY! After Simon killed Christopher he decided to hunt for other vampires. Meanwhile Zoe's mom is dying and Zoe and her father have become suicidal. What will happen when Simon returns? R&R Please.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody! My story takes place two years after the book Silver Kiss. In my story Simon did not kill himself and left to go find other vampires. It is rated T for some violence but rating may change as story progresses. Please review. I will not update until I have 3 reviews. Thanks for reading my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss, but I do own an imagination!

Zoë was sitting at the kitchen table with a mug of hot-coco in her hands. She wasn't drinking it, just letting the warmth form the mug seep into her body. The silent phone lay next to her on the table. Her dad had left early that morning for the hospital. Anne's heart was failing. They had been called in to say goodbye. Zoë went and said goodbye to her mom but she didn't think Anne heard her. Anne had been sleeping, hardly breathing. I was like she was already dead. Zoë couldn't stand it. She loved her mom with all her heart but she couldn't be there for the end. Now Zoë waited for that fatal call, and all she could do was pray. _I need someone to talk to._ She thought to herself. She didn't want to call Lorraine incase she kept the phone busy when her father called. _I miss Simon._ Zoë sighed.

It had been two years since Simon left. After he killed Christopher he went to search for other vampires, like him. He wrote to Zoë often and she wrote back when she had the chance. When she last heard from him he was making his way north to Canada, than to Alaska, and finally to Russia. While he had been tracking down Christopher he heard of strange animal killings in northern Canada. All the animals' throats were slit and their blood drained. He had figured in wasn't Christopher, because Christopher only killed humans, but was suspicious of other vampires. Simon had written to her from Canada saying there were other vampires out there and the Canadian ones were peaceful. They lived way up north where the daylight only shown for a few hours and all the flowing water was frozen. He had been so happy, but they told there were violent vampires in Russia and a very large population of good and bad vampires in Europe. Simon had stayed with them for 10 months and than gathered a group of them together and traveled west to Alaska to cross the Bering Strait. He said he was on his way to meet the violent vampires and possible exterminate them. Zoë had not heard from him since. She had however told him that her mother was going to die very soon and that she missed him terribly.

_If only he were here_, Zoë thought as she took a drink from her mug. _Than I wouldn't have to be alone while I wait. _Many of the neighbors had offered to have her wait at their house but Zoë had wanted to go throw the picture albums, making the memories last forever. She couldn't get through the first book without crying so she went to go make herself some hot-coco. And here she was, waiting for her father to call and tell her that her mother was dead. Zoë gave a dry chuckle as she remembered her therapist's words. _Dh on't isolate yourself, there are other people going through the same thing you are. They can help you. Now look at the mess I'm in. _Just that than the phone rang. Zoë was scared to answer it but she knew she had to.

"Hello?" Zoë nervously asked the unidentified person at the other end of the phone line.

"Hi, Zoë! I'm glad your home." It was Lorraine. She was calling to check up on Zoë. What was Zoë suppose to do? Tell her best friend to hang up because she was waking for her mother's death warrant?

"Lis...listen Lorraine, I…I can't talk right now." Zoë's voice was still shaky from crying earlier.

"Oh My God Zoë, is your mom okay?" Lorraine sounded so concerned that Zoë couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for a phone call. Do you mind hanging up? I promise I'll call you later." Zoë tried to sound as cheerful as she could but Lorraine could still tell something was wrong.

"Sure Zoë, what ever you say. Hope everything's okay." Lorraine hung up and Zoë placed the phone back on the table. No sooner than she did, it started ringing again.

"Is this Zoë Sutcliff?" an unidentified female voice asked.

"Yes, why? Who is this?" Zoë was confused how did this person know her name?

"I am a nurse at the hospital. I am afraid I have some bad news. Your mother is dead."

To be continued… 


	2. Chapter 2

I know I didn't get three reviews, put one is enough for me. Thanks to Dragon Princess for reading my story. Now I know I'm not a total loser. This chapter is rated T but chapters in the future will be rated M. Hope you enjoy this part of my story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss, but I do own an imagination!

They held the funeral a week later. During that time Zoë had seen very little of her dad. Almost ad little as when her mother was alive. He had so much to do to plan the funeral and when he wasn't he would take his wine bottles in the basement and cry himself into a drunken sleep. The therapist they had been seeing said that it was "just a stage" that Zoë had to help him recover from. But Harry's (Zoë's dad) "stage" had been going on for the past year and a half. When Zoë's mom had pasted the point of no recovery, Harry took up drinking. Zoë was done helping her dad try to quit. It was pointless. Whenever she went near him while he was drunk he would yell at her to go away. He said she looked too much like her mother.

Zoë did have to give him credit though. The ceremony was beautiful and everybody came. He had spared no expense with the decoration, the music, and the food. Zoë had very little time to think about how he paid for all this because she had to greet so many people. Zoë was starting to get annoyed with all the, "I'm sorry" and "Your so strong" and the looks of pity that everybody was giving her. She was just about to sneak out when a familiar face appeared. Zoë knew she was not supposed to be smiling at her mother's funeral, but when Lorraine walked in the door she let out the squeal of a five year old on Christmas and ran to hug her long lost friend.

"I'm so happy you could come." Zoë said through tears of mixed joy and sorrow.

"I won't miss this for the world" Lorraine replied. Zoë felt like she could do anything now. The only person missing was Simon. But she had very little time to think about that because the ceremony was starting. Everybody had something nice to say about Anne. Zoë had even written a poem for the service, which got a round of applause. Immediately after the service Zoë's dad disappeared and left Zoë to play hostess for all the mourners. She was furious with her father but she didn't care anymore. She was so sick and tired of his drunken ways that when she and Lorraine got to her house, they just walked past the basement and didn't stop to say hello. They went up to Zoë's room to chat and catch up on old times.

"I wish I could have come at a happier time." Lorraine said when the conversation died down.

"Me too," was Zoë's reply. "But you know what? She is in a better place, and we all knew it was coming. Now all that's left is to pick up the broken pieces and move on." Tears started filling up her eyes. How could she say these things? Lorraine echoed her thoughts.

"Is it really going to be that easy for you?" Lorraine looked at Zoë in disbelief.

"No, but I have to learn how to be strong. My mom wouldn't want me to become a hermit and give up on life just because she is gone." Zoë smiled remembering her mother telling her to live her life to the fullest because you don't know how long it's going to be. As they sat there, mulling over Zoë's word the grandfather clock in the hallway struck the hour. BONG, BONG. It was two o'clock in the morning.

"I had better go," Lorraine said. "My flight back to Oregon is at noon and I can never sleep on planes." Zoë was sad to see her friend leave but knew she couldn't keep her here forever. School would be starting soon and Zoë had to start thinking about applying to colleges. She called a cab for Lorraine and walked her to the door. Zoë saw the light was still on in the basement and figured her father had passed out down there. Sure enough, when she went down to check on him he was on the floor with an ocean of bottles and cans around him. She picked him up, with much difficulty, and put him on the basement couch. She also placed two Advil's and a glass of water next to him for his morning hang over. She would have to talk to him tomorrow, than she too went to bed.

The next morning Harry Sutcliff was still sleeping on the couch in the basement. Zoë decided to go run some errands while he was sleeping. She wouldn't need to get any food because all the neighbors had brought over a dish. But she did need to get other necessities. She went to the general store and picked up some more Advil and some razors for her father. He hadn't shaved in awhile and was looking a little scraggly. She also picked up some shampoo and a few magazines to read. When she got home, her dad was up looking for something to eat.

"Dad we need to talk." Zoë said as she walked into the kitchen. Harry was carrying a glass of orange juice, probably with vodka, and looked like he hadn't showered in days. He only mumbled at his daughter when she spoke to him and swayed a little when he walked.

"Dad, I really need to talk with you!" Zoë almost yelled at her father.

"What?" Harry grunted.

"I bought some shampoo, and some razors. Don't you think you should at least shave?" But all she got as a reply was a mumble. " Come on Dad, SNAP OUT OF IT!" She was yelling at him yell. He just waved a hand at her to go away. "DAD LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M SPEAKING TO YOU!" Zoë yelled as she grabbed his hand. The moment she touched him a swung around and hit her with the hand he held his glass in. The orange juice spilled all over her.

"You can't talk to me like that," Harry slurred. "You're not my wife. Speaking of which, I have to go see her at the hospital. She'll be getting better any day now." And he made his way to the door. Zoë was applauded at the way her father was acting. She wanted to swing around and hit him herself, but she didn't. Instead she replied in an icy cold voice.

"Anne is dead. She died a week ago. If you stopped drinking you could remember that." Zoë looked him dead in the eye and waited for his intoxicated brain to put two and two together.

"I don't want to remember." Harry said in the littlest voice he could make. Zoë sighed and hugged her dad's shoulders.

"It's okay dad. Mom would have wanted you to remember her. We just have to move on." She gave her dad a little squeezed. But he just swung around and hit her again.

"HOW CAN YOU MOVE ON WHEN THE PERSON YOU LOVE THE MOST IS DEAD?" He grabbed the grocery bags and ran to the upstairs bathroom. Zoë sat there with her mind going blank. Her father he never acted like this before. She reached up to her forehead where his ring had cut her head. She went to the empty bathroom to clean it and put a Band-Aid on it. The whole time Zoë was thinking. _I can't be mad at him. He is drunk._ Zoë just wanted things back to the way they were. Back when they were a family.

When Zoë left the bathroom she heard the shower running. _I hope he took my advice to clean himself and shave. _Zoë walked up stairs and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. She opened the door a little and saw that water was spilling out of the shower/tub. She sighed and went to turn the water off, but when she pulled back the curtain she got a nasty surprise. The bathtub was filled with blood and lying at the bottom was her father. Zoë gasped and saw that he had cut his wrist with the razors she had bought. Harry Sutcliff was dead.

_To be continued… _


	3. Chapter 3

Hey again! Many major events will happen in this story. The beginning is a little confusing but it gets better, promise! This chapter is rated T… more like T, but nothing too graphic. Please, Please, Please review so I don't feel like I'm talking to the voices in my head again. I already went to therapy for that. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss, but I do own an imagination!

The police lights were flashing outside Zoë's house. The officers had talked to her about her father. When did she find him? What did he look like when she found him? What had happened earlier that day? Zoë answered their questions but did not remember them. After she called the police her mind went numb. It was just too much for her to comprehend at one time. Her mother was still warm in the ground and now her father was dead. All the neighbors came to give her hugs and cry for her, but Zoë couldn't remember their faces. The police asked her to come to the station and they gave her a room to sleep in. They didn't want to leave Zoë alone, incase something else happened. Zoë slept all day and only woke up to go to the bathroom. She had received visits from friends and family and they all told her she could stay with them.

When Zoë started eating again the police told her she could go back to her house and plan the funeral. Although Zoë was acting better, inside she was dying. She just could not deal with all this death. _'They left me. Both of them, I am all alone.'_ Her mind was in a constant state of turmoil, slipping in and out of consciousness. Zoë was in a week long black out. She had no memory of the events that happened. Her mind was doing back-flips, trying to comprehend every thing that happened in he past few weeks.

Zoë often wondered how he had done it. She never could have cut her self or inflict harm on herself. Or could she? After all, her father had done it. There were many people that had done it. Would it be easy, just one little cut. Zoë's mind came out of its haze and she looked around. She was in the bathroom, her wrists were bleeding, and it was the night before the funeral. '_How did I get here? Was I trying to kill myself?'_ Zoë looked down at her mutilated wrists and sighed. '_I can't even kill myself right'._ She cleaned up her wrists and noticed she had scars there. '_How long have I been cutting?' _

It slowly started coming back to her. The day she found her father, her time at the hospital, coming home and cutting her wrists. She also remembered all the people she would have to face at the funeral. '_I can't do that', _Zoë thought. '_I need to take a walk, get some fresh air'. _She walked out her door into the cool fall night. She walked to the park and sat in the tree where she first spotted Simon. '_I miss you Simon, I miss you mommy, I miss you daddy'. _A single tear ran down her face. '_If I left no one would miss me', _Zoë thought. '_Simon is going to be around when I die anyway. I hardly see Lorraine so it's not like it would be much different for her. But how is the best way to die quickly?' _She ruled out cutting, she tried that and it didn't work. She ruled out drugs, they would be to slow. But as she walked back to her house she passed the hospital. It was the tallest building in the town. To jump off it would surly kill the jumper immediately. And, wouldn't be ironic, that the building dedicated to saving people, helped her die. Zoë laughed and entered the hospital. She took the stairs to the 10th floor and went onto the roof. The hospital staff had made a garden on the roof so that permanent residences could still enjoy the outside world. Cool night air tugged her clothes tight against her skin as she stood on the edge of the railing. '_Goodbye everybody, I'm sorry it has to end like this'. _And with that final thought, she let she self fall off the building.

Almost everybody who has survived a suicide jump has said that, before they hit the ground, they relieved they didn't want to do this. This is what happened to Zoë. At about the fourth story she remembered all the fun times she had with Lorraine, she remembered the rest of her family, they would miss her, and she remember Simon. He would never know she was dead. When she hit the ground her body exploded with pain, then everything went black.

Zoë thought she was dead. She was expecting to meet her parents again, but she was wrong. She could feel every broken bone in her body and it felt like she was thrown into the pits of hell. _'Maybe I am dead._' She thought she tried to open her mouth to scream for help, but it was filled with blood and broken teeth. Tear started coming out of her eyes and they stung the cuts on her cheek. '_Why didn't I die?' _Zoë opened one of her eyes and saw that she was in a bush. '_God Damn It! If this stupid bush wasn't here I would have died!' _But Zoë silently said a prayer to the gardener who put the bush there. Zoë now knew she didn't want to die, she didn't want to give up. If she gave up she would be just like her father.

There was nothing Zoë could do now but close her eyes and wait. Whether she was waiting for the hospital workers to arrive, or for death to finally take her, she did not know. Suddenly a cold hand slid its way through her hair and a pair of lips touched her forehead. She opened her eyes to be greeted by a familiar sight. '_Simon!' _Her heart skipped a beat and she tried to smile, but it hurt. She tried to say his name but it came out as a sigh. He smiled down at her, tears filling his eyes.

"Why Zoë? Why would you do this to yourself? Do you really want to die that badly?" He searched her face for an answer. He saw the look of hurt and fear in her eyes. '_No' _Simon came to the conclusion. _'She does not want to die.' _he kissed her again on the forehead.

"I can save you Zoë, I can turn you into a vampire. You can choose that, or death." Her looked into her eyes again. She was thinking. It took all her strength, but her gave the slightest nod. Simon nodded back and let his fangs come out of their sheaths. He used them to bite his own wrist and placed it over one of the gashes on Zoë's forehead. Simon could smell her blood changing and Zoë could feel her bones mending. She breathing became more regulated and the strength began to return to her body. Her hair, instead of turning white, became darker and darker. She took a deep breath in, but did not feel the air reach her lungs. '_I don't need to breath anymore.'_ Zoë pushed herself up on her elbows, but Simon held her still.

"You must drink some of my blood to make the transformation complete." Simon held his wrist out for her. Zoë was appalled at the idea but strangely attracted to it at the same time. She gently placed her mouth on his wrist and licked the blood that was spilling out. She closed her eyes and expected the metallic taste of the blood to make her gag, but it tasted different. The blood went down her throat like hot-coca and warmed her entire body. She sucked harder, trying to get as much of the liquid into her body as possible. Simon gave a little shiver, but let her continue. _'I have to stop, I could kill him.' _She forced herself to pull her mouth away and looked into Simon's eyes. _'He hasn't changed one bit.'_ Zoë smiled at her foolishness. _'Of course he hasn't changed he is a vampire. Just like me.' _Simon helped her stand up and held her steady as she swayed slightly.

"Hello Simon." Was the only thing Zoë could think to say.

"Hello Zoë." Simon replied with a smile, and than he leaned in and kissed her squarely on the mouth. It felt good to have his tongue inside her mouth and his body pressed against hers. _'This is where I was meant to be.' _After a few more minutes of kissing, Simon held her hand and led her away into the night.

_To be continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everybody! Here is my next chapter, hope you like it. I also want to say thanks to rakasha shadowfang, M.J.Kay, and Lady-Water2 for reviewing. You guys made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside -. Anywho, please R&R my new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sliver Kiss, but I do own an imagination.

"For your first meal, you should have human blood. It will give you strength." Simon told Zoë as he led her to the park. She was able to walk but had to lean on Simon heavily. Her body felt like it was made of clouds and she couldn't feel her legs. He led her to a bench by the gazebo and she sat down. Her body may have felt weak but her senses were sharper than ever. She could hear small animals running through the park, she smelt their blood. She could feel two bats hovering next to a tree. _'Will I now be able to become a bat? Oh, wont that be fun!'_ The fact she was now a vampire had not sunk in yet.

"Zoë …Zoë? Will you be okay for a minute or two? I am going to get you something to eat." Simon held her shoulders until she met his eyes. She half-nodded, still thinking of the pair of bats by the tree.

"Zoë, promise me you will not leave this bench. No matter what." He grabbed her chin and made her meet his eyes. This time she looked into his face.

"I promise." Zoë said. Her voice sounded different, like a child who had just been given an order by a parent. And so Simon left Zoë sitting on the park bench. Zoë looked around for someone to entertain her, but there was no one. Her mind returned to the bats, but they soon flew away. _'Where is everybody?'_ Zoë wondered. She had never been in the park this late, at least not with out Simon. _'Where did Simon go?'_ Zoë wondered. _'Did he leave me?' _She looked around franticly.

"Simon…" She whispered into the gloom. There was no answer. _'He left me! He left me, just like everybody else.' _Zoë started to cry.

"I don't want to be alone." She cried softly. Behind her a voice answered her.

"Your not alone, I can pretect you." She spun around to she a drunken man behind her. Zoë's she new nose could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"But your gonna have to give me sumthin' too." The drunken man slurred eyeing her breasts. Zoë did not stand up, partly because she was frozen with fear and partly because Simon had told her not to move. The man walked over to her slowly with a sway in his step. When he got close enough, he grabbed her hair. Zoë swung her arm around and slapped him across the face. The force of the blow knocked him off his feet. Zoë was surprised at the force of the blow, she never knew she could hit that hard. She looked at the unconscious man and smelt blood. His nose was bleeding.

Zoë looked around to see if anyone noticed. Then, making sure she still had a foot on the bench, she dragged the drunk close to her. She could smell his blood and it made her growl. She felt her fangs slid out of their sheaths for the first time. It was an interesting sensation. She used her tongue to lick the blood that had formed a pool on his upper lip. She had the same sensation she had with Simon's blood. It felt like someone had poured hot fudge down her throat. She very carefully placed her mouth on his neck and bite down gently. The warm liquid ran down her throat and into her body. She felt alive again and her head started to clear. _'This feels so good.' _Zoë thought as she drank more. But than another strange sensation happened. She felt the man's life slipping away. _'I am killing him.' _At first the thought brought her pleasure and she sucked harder. But, the more blood she drank, the clearer her mind became. She remembered her own family, that she had lost so recently, and her own drunken father. What if this man had a family? What if he had a daughter who loved him, despite his drunken ways? She removed her mouth from his neck but it was too late, he was already dead.

Zoë looked down at the dead man and felt many mixed emotions. She had enjoyed the kill. She had enjoyed feeling the man's life fade away. But now that it was all over, she felt like she was going to throw up. _'Is this what it's going to be like all the time?'_ Zoë wondered to herself. She bent over and emptied the contents of her stomach on the ground. Two cold hands held her hair back. She did not need to look to know it was Simon. This thought made her throw up more. Finally, when she was done, she sat up and rested her head on Simon's shoulder.

"I can't do this." Zoë whispered. Tears started spilling out her eyes. She heard someone whimper and turned to see a woman standing behind them. She was dressed like she was just at a nightclub but had a cloudy expression on her face. Zoë realized Simon had picked her up for Zoë to feed off of. She felt the bile rise into her mouth again but she swallowed it back down.

"It's okay Zoë, I will be here form now on to stop you. I will help you learn control." Simon held her hands and beckoned the club hopper over. The girl knelt in front of the bench that Zoë and Simon were sitting at. Simon picked up the girls hand and held it out for Zoë to take. Zoë was scared that she would kill this person too, but the call of the blood was too strong. She could hear it rushing through the girl's veins. She could smell its sweet smell as the girl's heart quickened and the blood started moving faster. Zoë took the girl's hand and placed her mouth on her wrist. Her fangs slid out of their sheaths and inserted themselves into the girl's skin. The same warm sensation filled Zoë's body and she forgot about her previous kill. She sucked harder and harder, loving every second that the blood ran down her throat. But the girl gave a shudder and Zoë slowed down. She removed her fangs from the girl's wrist and saw the puncture holes she had left. She licked the red droplets of liquid that still spilled out than she turned to Simon who was smiling at her.

"I can stop." Zoë told Simon, but she was also convincing herself. '_I am not a monster.'_ She added to herself silently. Simon smiled and lent in closer to Zoë. She was expecting him to kiss her, but instead he licked to blood off her chin that had spilled while Zoë was eating.

"You're a messy eater," Simon told her with a chuckle. Zoë looked at him and smiled. They both started laughing so hard that they were crying. They had missed each other so much.

"Zoë, we had better get this girl back," Simon said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "It will be light soon and we have to find a place to stay." Zoë looked at him with a confused expression.

"Why can't we just stay at my place?" Zoë asked him. "Do I have to invite you in again?" Simon sighed and a look of pity came over his face.

"It's not that simple. Your house has windows. And even if we could find a spot that was hidden from the sunlight, what would you tell your father?" Zoë's eyes filled with tears. She had forgotten to tell him her father was dead too. She started crying again, and this time they were not tears of joy. Simon put his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry Zoë, I had no idea." Simon held her close and she cried into his jacket. It was a new denim jacket that suited him much better than his old leather one. She liked the way it smelled. Zoë had written letters to him, telling him her mother was dead and the date of the funeral. She had also told him about her fathers drinking habit and how angry she was with him. However, she had no told him about how her father had killed himself. When she was done telling her story Simon took her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Zoë, I will never let anyone hurt you again." Zoë smiled because she knew he was telling the truth. They got up together and started to leave, but they felt like they had forgotten something. They heard a cry from behind them. When Simon had walked away from the girl, the trance he had put her in had lifted. She was now staring at the dead man. She turned to look at the odd couple, screamed even louder, and ran away. Zoë wanted to call out and tell her not to be scared but Simon pulled her back.

"You don't need to explain. She is just in shock. She will forget about us tell the cops she found a dead man in the park. If we are lucky she wouldn't even tell. Besides, you look like you were just hit by a bus." Simon laughed as he pointed to Zoë's clothes and hair.

"Or like I just fell of a building." Zoë felt weird making jokes about her attempt at death, but it took some of the hurt away. It made it seem like one big joke and that it never really happened. With that Simon and Zoë walked into the night, hand in hand, ready for what every may come there way.

_To be continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Here's my new chapter! Hope you like it. I was getting bored with the plot so I added a twist at the end! R&R Please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss but I do own an imagination!

When Zoë woke up the next night the first thing she thought was _'Wow, it's really dark. It must be early.'_ Than she rolled over to see she was on a dirt floor. She sat up straight and looked around. The memories of the previous night rushed back to Zoë and she gave an exhausted sigh. _'Only one night as a vampire and I've already killed.' _Zoë would have felt worse but she remembered Simon's story about his first nights as a vampire and how he went crazy and killed many animals and some humans. Thinking about this sent a shiver down her spine.

'_Where is Simon?'_ Zoë thought as she looked around the dusty room. She was in the old school house that Simon had used last time he was in town. She looked at her watch to see how long she slept.

**12:31**

'_That must be like sleeping till noon during the day.' _Zoë laughed at her own analogy and stood up. _'Now where did Simon go?' _Zoë looked around the old building, but he was not there. '_He left! What if he hates me? I did kill some one, but he did too. What if he fell in love with someone else? Maybe he met another vampire, a better vampire. After all, I won't kill again unless I have to. There have to be better vampires out there than me.' _Tears were spilling out of her eyes now. She sat down in a corner and wept. But as she sat there she smelt something familiar, blood. She looked up to see Simon standing above her with two dead rabbits in his hands.

"Why are you crying Zoë?" Simon asked. He had a look of pain in his eyes. He didn't want to see Zoë upset. Zoë smiled up at him. _'He didn't leave me!'_ She thought with relief.

"Oh, it was nothing." Zoë said wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just didn't know where you were." Zoë smiled to reassure him but he was not convinced. Simon was still worried about her. After all, she had tried to kill herself. But he let the issue go, he didn't want to upset her anymore. He smiled back at her and handed her one of the rabbits.

"You slept in so late I decided to go get some food. You should try animal blood today because we don't want to feed on only humans." Simon let his fangs slide out and started feeding on his rabbit. Zoë fallowed in suit, letting her fangs pierce the rabbit's flesh. The blood flowed into her mouth again, but it did not have the same feeling as human blood. Human blood warmed her body and made her feel good inside. All rabbit blood did was fill her stomach. Zoë finished her rabbit and sighed.

"I know it's not as good as human blood, but we can't risk feeding on humans all the time. It increases our chances of getting caught." Simon picked up the remains of the two rabbits and placed them in a pit bug in the ground. He put and old board over the pit to keep other animals out.

"I'll fill in the hole before we leave. Come on, let's go for a walk." Simon stood up and an anxious Zoë followed him.

"What do you mean leave?" Zoë asked as they walked out of the schoolhouse. "No one is living in my house right now. We can board up the windows and stay there." Zoë didn't want to leave her small town. As much as she hated it, she could not stand the thought of leaving it. This was the place she had grown up, where all her memories were. This was her home. Simon sighed and put his arm around her shoulder. Zoë hugged his arm closer and brushed her face against his sleeve.

"No one may be living there but I am sure someone will be there. After all, you did miss your father's funeral, someone might have gotten worried and looked there for you. That is another reason we must leave. It will be very hard to explain why you were missing, why you can never go into the sunlight, and why you drink blood. I don't think anyone will take to the vampire idea very kindly." Simon gave her a little squeeze to reassure her, but Zoë was off in her little world. She had never given and thought to how this might affect others in the short term. Sure she will out live them eventually, but until them if anyone saw her it would be a big problem. Zoë looked around a saw that Simon was leading her to her home. _'Or my old home I should say.'_ Zoë thought with a sigh.

"Well if we can't live at my house, why are we going?" Zoë asked Simon. She was a little angry with him for taking her there. She didn't want to be reminded of what she could not have.

"I thought you might want to get a few things. The clothes you're wearing are a mess." Simon had a point there. Zoë was still wearing the clothes that she had jumped off the hospital in. "I also thought you might want to say goodbye." Simon added looking straight at her. Zoë took a deep breath and realized he was right. This was probably the last time she would see this small town. She had to say goodbye to her old life, and welcome her new life.

When they reached the house there was a car in the drive way and the lights were on. Simon and Zoë ran up to a window and peeked in. Zoë's neighbor Carol was inside sitting anxiously by the phone. It rang and she quickly snatched it up.

"Did you find her yet?" Carol asked the anonymous person on the other line. She didn't even bother to say hello. Twirling the phone cord in her fingers she silently listened to the person on the other side. "You should check the hospital, she was always wanting to go there when her mother was there. She might have gone there toooooo… oh I don't know. She just might have gone there. We checked everywhere else." Carol talked to the person on the other line a little longer and than hung up. She stretched herself out on couch and stared at the ceiling. _'Wow,' _Zoë thought. '_I didn't think that they would be looking for me this soon.' _

"What are we going to do?" Zoë asked Simon. Simon would know what to do, but he didn't. He too had not expected anyone to be at the house. He had been there just an hour ago and it was empty. '_The phone was ringing when I was here. This must be the person who was calling.'_

"Maybe I should just go inside. I'll tell her I am going to visit Lorraine in Oregon, hopefully she won't question that. Than she can tell everybody that I am okay and no one will be looking for me anymore." This was a good plan because they didn't need people looking for them, no matter where they went. Zoë stood up and walked to the back door. Simon jumped in front of her and stepped into the house.

"I have to invite you in first. You may enter." Simon knelt into a big sweeping bow and Zoë stepped inside. She didn't like having to be inviting into her own house. But Zoë stepped inside and walked to the living room. Carol jumped when she saw Zoë. She looked like she had just seen a ghost.

"Zoë your back! But… I thought… you… where have you been?" Carol seemed really nervous. '_She must be even more worried than I thought.' _Zoë thought. _'I always thought she hated me.' _

"It's okay Carol. I just needed to have some time to my self. I am going to Lorraine's house in Oregon for some time. You can call off the search and I'll go pack my bag." Zoë watched her as she made her way across the room. But, instead of reaching for the phone, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small handgun. Zoë took a step back, what was she going to do?

"I watched you fall from the hospital. I thought you were dead. Now I'll have to make sure you stay dead. If you want something done you have to do it yourself." Carol pointed the gun squarely at Zoë's chest.

OHHHH cliffhanger! What's going to happen next and why?


	6. Chapter 6

Hi again! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You make me warm and fuzzy inside! This may be the last chapter of this story, but if it is I will write a sequel. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss, but I do own an imagination!

Zoë couldn't comprehend what was happening. Her neighbor, her mother's friend, was threatening to kill her! Zoë was going to die. _'Oh wait, no I'm not. I'm already dead.' _Zoë gave an inward chuckle at her own stupidity but her mind immediately went to the next issue. _'When she shoots me, I won't die. What will she tell everybody? Where is Simon?' _

"Now Carol, you don't know what your doing! Just put the gun down." Zoë reached for the gun but Carol took a step back.

" I know exactly what I'm doing bitch. I don't know how you survived that fall, but I'll make sure you meet your bastard father and son of a bitch mother in hell." Carol aimed the gun again and cocked it. "Any last words?" (Very clique but what are you going to do).

"Just one. Why?" Zoë looked at her pleadingly. She was just trying to buy time so Carol wouldn't shoot her. _'I really don't want to suck her blood, but I might just have to.'_ Zoë let her fangs slid out part way getting ready to attack if she needed.

"Shut Up Bitch! That was three words!" Carol pulled the trigger and Zoë braced for impact, but the bullet missed. "DAMNIT. THE NEXT ONE IS IN YOUR HEAD!" Carol cocked the gun again but Zoë jumped and knocked her to the ground. Simon ran in from the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Simon looked at Zoë on the floor and spotted the gun in Carol's hand. Simon bent down and looked straight into Carol's eyes. She shook a little, as if she was having a seizer, than went rigid. Zoë stood up slowly and took the gun with her. They both stared at the immobile figure on the floor.

"Why were you trying to kill me?" Zoë asked looking at Carol. After what Carol said about her parents she wanted to know.

"Your father never loved me. No matter what I did." A single tear ran down Carol's face. "You are the symbol of a love I could never have." Zoë could not under what Carol meant. A symbol of love?

"What do you mean?" Zoë said taking a step closer to Carol, her voice dropping dangerously low.

"When your mother started getting sicker, you father came to me for… sexual urges. I thought it was love but it was only lust." Carol said this in a monotone voice, her eyes clouded over. Zoë swung her arm around and slapped Carol's face. She went flying across the floor and Zoë followed.

"You're lying, YOU'RE LYING. My father LOVED my mother!" It took all of Simon's strength to hold Zoë back. He couldn't let Zoë kill Carol. She would just regret it later. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes and started walking to the kitchen. Zoë was still screaming and clawing at his back but he ignored the pain. She could never really hurt him.

BANG…BANG…BANG 

Two shots hit Simon in the butt and the last one went into Zoë's head. Carol stood laughing hysterically and doing a little jig. Both Simon and Zoë were on the ground in momentary shock from the gun. Zoë could feel the bullet lodged in her brain move and make its way to her skull. After her body pushed the bullet out it pulled itself back together. Simon was having a similar experience.

(I am putting this next part in because it is one in the morning and I want to have some fun, please don't yell at me.) The two bullets that hit his ass were also making there way out of his body. This tingling sensation started from his lower back and moved up his spine making him shiver. He clenched his butt cheeks and waited for the bullets to exit his system. '_This is the weirdest sensation I have ever felt, but know I find myself strangely attracted to this and pineapple upside down cake.' _(okay pretend that never happened, just don't shoot me)

Zoë stood up slowly and looked at Carol straight in eye. Carol was still smiling that crazy person smile and was now pointing and laughing at Zoë. '_I'm going to kill you bitch' _Zoë let her fangs slid out and jumped at Carol's neck.

"No Zoë, don't do it" Simon tried to grabbed her foot but he missed. By the time he had pulled Zoë off of Carol she was dead. Zoë stared at the body of her father's mistress with a satisfied smile. _'I only wish that my father was here, than I could kill him too!' _The minute she thought that memories came flooding back to her. She remembered her father coming to her school plays and concerts. She remembered barbeques at Carols house and how Carol had always given her an extra brownie. _'She probably just wanted to impress my father.'_ But even thinking this didn't make the pain go away. Zoë wanted to disappear, she wanted to not exist, to never have to feel this pain again. She looked down at her blood-covered hands and saw they were slowly becoming transparent.

"Zoë you have to stop now. You don't know what your doing!" He desperately tried to grab her but his fingers went right throw her outline. "Zoë, you can't leave, I love you!" He said the last part in a half-whisper to himself. He had always known he loved her, he had loved her the day he left and he loved will he was gone. When he saw her fall off the hospital he thought he had lost the only good thing in his never-ending life.

Zoë turned around to look at Simon. '_What did he say?'_ Zoë thought. She felt her molecule changing and it was becoming harder to stay still. '_No, I can't leave yet. I need to find out what he meant!' _She hugged herself, willing her body not to move. Simon wrapped his arms around her now visible shoulders and whispered in her ear.

"I love you Zoë, I always have and I always will." Zoë rested her head on his shoulder for support. Her head rested perfectly in-between his head and shoulder. She lifted her head so that their eyes met. Simon leaned in and kissed her. They had kissed before put this time was magical. Zoë pulled away and took Simon's hand. With a knowing smile on her lips she led him up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Yay! It's done! Now I have a poll for all people reading this. Should I continue this story? Should I add a lemon? Would you like a sequel? Please review and tell me or I will stop this story.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY! I decided to continue the story! It's amazing how many reviews you get when you threaten to end a story evil grin. Anywho, sorry this chapter took so long I had major a writing block and I've been writing my lemon. Oh yes, I forgot, it seemed appropriate to add a lemon after the last chapter but I don't want to change my rating. What I'm going to do is post my lemon as a oneshot when I finish it. Please read it when I post it. Also, as always, please review this story. Thanks again to all those reading this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Silver Kiss, but I do own an imagination!

_Zoë opened her eyes and was greeted by the wallpaper of her room. She sat up and stretched as she walked down the stairs for breakfast. Here mother and father where in the kitchen smiling and cooking. Sun was coming through the window. They all walked out side where people were waiting for them. Simon, Carol, Lorraine where among the smiling crowd. Zoë looked over at her mother but was treated to a horrific sight. A corpse stood in her mothers place. Skin was falling off its face and the bones underneath were rotting and turning black. Zoë ran to Lorraine, but she just kept getting farther away until she was to far way to see. Then Zoë was in Carols yard. She looked around and found her father making out with Carol as the corpse of her mother looked on. _

"_Stop it Daddy. Stop it right NOW." Zoë pulled Carol and her father apart but it wasn't her father. He looked the way he had when she had fond his dead body, pale, unsmiling, and covered in blood. She turned to Carol how was bleeding profusely from the neck. She pointed at Zoë. '_NO_' Zoë thought. _'I didn't do that_.' _

"_STOP IT!" Zoë screamed at the top of her lungs, and than they were gone. It was just Simon and Zoë, starring at each other. A smile found its way to Zoë's face. "Oh Simon…" Zoë breathed and ran to hug him. She held the embrace but he pushed her away. Zoë looked at the sky and saw the sun. The cursed sun beating down on them. She turned to Simon but he wasn't smiling any more. He was evaporating. Zoë reached out and tried to grab him but she went right through him. Than just like that, he too was gone. Now Zoë stood alone in the yard. She looked down at her hands that are covered in blood and saw steam was coming from them. She was evaporating like Simon had. She looked up at the sun and started to scream when…._

She woke up. She was alone in a wood shed. Tears were spilling out of her eyes and her body had broken into a cold sweat. Standing up she started yelling Simon's name hysterically. '_Where is he? Please say he didn't evaporate.'_ Zoë ran out of the shed and was tackled to the ground by an unseen force. She tried to struggle against her captor but it held her to the ground and a cold hand found its way to her mouth.

"Calm down Zoë, someone might hear you." Simon was sitting on top of her with his had over her mouth. As soon as Zoë heard his voice she calmed down and stopped screaming. Simon cautiously removed his hand from her mouth and helped her stand up. He didn't understand it. It had been a week since they had collected the soil from the graveyard where Zoë was supposed to be buried but she still could not sleep during the day. He did not know what was wrong. '_Maybe some of the other vampires will know why she can't sleep'_ Simon sighed and handed Zoë a squirrel.

"Thanks" Zoë said in a small voice. She leaned in and gave Simon a kiss. Simon didn't ponder her odd sleeping habits long as he returned to kiss and pulled Zoë into a close hug. He pulled away for a second to admire her beauty. She was becoming paler than she already had been and her black hair framed her face in a way that took Simons breath away.

Walking back into the wood hut they packed up the few clothes that they had taken from Zoë's house. Zoë still had not learned how to become transparent or transform into an animal so traveling was hard. To Zoë's surprise you couldn't just learn those things over night. That was what had made Christopher so much stronger that Simon had been, Christopher had a teacher. Simon tried to teach all he learned from the other vampires but he wasn't a very good teacher. To both their displeasure they had to continue walking.

Simon's plan was to travel to the Canadian/Alaskan boarder were they would meet up with the other vampires and split up. He would travel to Russia and continue the fight with the other vampires and Zoë would spend time with the vampire tribe until she was ready to join him. He didn't want to leave Zoë again but he didn't want to bring her into a battle that she wasn't prepared for. But the thing Simon feared most about this plan was telling Zoë. After seeing her rage he knew he didn't want to be on the wrong end of a temper tantrum. But he knew that she would see the smart thinking behind this plan, he hoped.

"Hey," Zoë said, bringing Simon back to the real world. "You aren't still mad at me are you?" She gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster and stuck her lip out every so slightly that made Simon think over his decision to leave her. He smiled at her and ruffled her hair like a dog and scratched her ears.

"I can never stay mad at you for to long" Simon pulled her face next to his and kissed her on the lips. '_No I can never stay mad at you for long.'_ Simon plastered a smile on his face and pulled Zoë's backpack over his shoulders. Zoë followed him to the path and they exited the woods together.

They were in Oregon. It was amazing how far you could get traveling at super-human speed with minimal stops and never tiring. When they had stopped it was only to feed. Zoë found that as a vampire you also had super-human bladder control. When they had stopped it was usually in a small town where there were fewer people to notice you. But this time they were near Portland, Oregon. It was a Saturday night and all the college kids were out parting the night away. When Zoë and Simon entered the town you couldn't tell them from the many club-hoppers that laced the city streets. Zoë was wearing a tight black camisole with red beads sewn into it and a short black leather jacket. She also wore a short black skirt with black lace and red ribbons hanging off it and black commando boots with red laces. Simon had on his leather jacket, a blood red shirt and dark jeans.

They entered the city with the masses of college students for the University of Oregon and blended into the crowd. They walked up to one of the sketcher looking nightclubs and were greeted with the foul stench of alcohol and the blaring of head-banging, ear-splitting, shoot your eyes through your nose music. They gave each other one last kiss and split up. Simon went to the bar and spotted a lonely girl sitting by herself. '_Might as well go keep her company.' _Simon thought as he went to sit next to the obviously uncomfortable girl.

Zoë on the other hand, took a completely different approach. She went straight to the dance floor and started shaking her ass. Like a fly to honey, a much older college boy came up to her and tried to impress her with his dance moves. '_Or lack there of.' _Zoë thought to herself. Non the less she giggled when he tripped over his feet and gave an especially sexy smile when he made a lewd comment about her boobs. She had him wrapped around her finger. '_Soon to be my fang._' Zoë smiled and ran her hands down his chest, which earned her a wolfish smile.

Meanwhile, at the bar, Simon watched this exchange with stone eyes. He turned his attention to his own prospect. She seemed uncomfortable being in such a loud place with such a handsome stranger talking to her but he gave her one of his dazzling smile and met her eyes. Once he held her gaze he began to mesmerize her and she melted like butter in a microwave. Simon took the once timid girls hand and led her to a corner of the club.

Zoë was also watching her beau with a stony gaze. She couldn't see who he was talking to but it didn't matter. Food was food. She turned back to her dancing partner and the sexiness was back at its highest. She was becoming boarder-line sluty but she needed to be. Her mesmerizing powers were not as strong as Simons since she was only a week old in vampire terms. Compared to Simon she was a baby. Zoë shook her head a little. '_Can't think about Simon right now. I've got to get this over with.'_ Zoë wrapped her arms around the unsuspecting students neck and pushed him against the wall. She could hear the blood rushing through him and smell its sweet smell through his skin. She slowly let her fangs slide out and placed her mouth on his neck. Puncturing his skin, she began to suck the sweet nectar and let it warm her entire body. The best thing about clubs like this is that it doesn't look weird if you're sucking on someone's neck. Looking around Zoë saw at least three other couples pushed close together becoming very familiar with each other. Zoë also saw Simon in a corner with his own meal. Smiling inwardly, Zoë continued feeding on her own victim.

Simon had brought his meal into a secluded corner of the club. Placing an arm around her waist he brought her close to his body and placed a single kiss on her neck. This earned a gasp of surprise from the girl and she tried to push away. Simon simply looked into her eyes again and she was back under his control. He smiled at her and placed another kiss on her neck. He always enjoyed the romantic element of a silver kiss but he knew Zoë was watching and quickly slipped his fangs into the girl's neck. This to earned him a gasp but it was a gasp of pleasure this time. The girl place her hands on the back of Simons head and ran her finger through his hair. With this encouragement he sucked harder and earned another gasp. '_I had better stop or I'll kill her. That might be a little hard to explain.'_ As if on cue Zoë came over, done with her meal and tapped Simon on the shoulder.

"You might be having fun, big brother, but I'm not. Let's blow this popsicle stand!" Zoë gave a huge pout and crossed her arms across her chest. Simon smiled at her.

"Fine sis. Let's go." That was exactly how they rehearsed it. Zoë would come and pull Simon away and they would look like a normal pair of brother and sister going out to have a good time. But than something unrehearsed happened. The girl Simon had pulled away gasped and Zoë finally got a clear view of her face. Zoë too gasped and nearly screamed. (Okay Simon and Zoë are in OREGON, can you guess who this anonymous person is?) IT WAS LORRAINE! (Big surprise thererolls eyes).


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! I am sooooooooooo sorry about the speed of my updates. School's a bitch. I promise I will get the next chapter up faster. Please don't hurt me (hides in corner). Please read and Review this chapter!

"Lorraine!" Zoë screamed with a mix of joy and terror. _'What is she doing here? She's not even twenty-one yet? Well, neither am I but that's not the point.' _Zoë did the first thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around her almost forgotten friend.

"Lorraine" Simon groaned. This was NOT good. _'She has so many_ _memories, I don't think that she'll just forget we were here. What now?'_

"Me!" Lorraine said as she returned Zoë's hug. But she suddenly pushed away. "This isn't what it looks like Zoë. I don't usually come to these things, and this guy, he just kinda came up to me and, and, and…" Lorraine touched the spot on her neck that Simon had bitten and felt the blood on her fingers. "You … you bit me. WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BIT ME! YOU FRICKIN BIT ME " Lorraine was yelling at Simon now but she stopped all of a sudden. "Zoë, you don't have a brother." Lorraine's questioning eye was turned to Zoë now.

"Well, you see, um Lorraine…" Zoë didn't know how to explain this whole situation to her old friend. Fortunately, she didn't have to. Unfortunately, it was because Zoë's dinner had found her. The college boys sauntered up to Zoë and grabbed her around the waist.

"You're a reeeeeeeeeal freaky chick. I like me them freaky chicks!" It's a Saturday night so obviously this college party boy has had one too many drinks. Okay maybe five or six too many drinks. He tried to lean in and kiss Zoë on the mouth but missed and fell on to her shoulder. Zoë pushed him off but he just collapsed on the ground. Turning back to her friend Zoë felt a strange wet sensation on her foot. The college boy was sucking on he calf. He reached a hand up and tried to put it under Zoë's skirt. Before Zoë could react Simon gave him a firm kick in the ribs. Every thing would have been fine, if this college boy hadn't come with friends. Out of nowhere two more college boys came behind Simon.

"HEY! You can't dooooo that to oooooour buddy. He's my buddy and this is my buuuuuddy, and the other three of him is my buddy, but you're NOT my buddy!" Obviously these boys had had too much to drink also. As Simon turned to tell them off the bigger of the two swung around and punched Simon in the nose. The force was so strong that it knocked Simon to the floor. Lorraine gasped and almost screamed but Zoë just rolled her eyes.

'_Well this is great. Now where going to have but these losers up.'_ For some reason Zoë was happy. She was getting an adrenalin rush just thinking about knocking the snot out of these drunks. Zoë walked over to the big guy and put her left hand on his shoulder to hold him in place. With her right hand she placed a firm punch in his stomach. With a loud 'OMF' he crumpled to the ground.

"HEEEEEEY, now my buddies are on the floor. It's not nappy time." The last boy standing looked really confused. Talking out loud, he tried to figure out what had happened. "Now wait one cotton pickin thsecond, hehe cotton, my buddy wath thstanding HERE and now he'ssssss, where'd he go, he'sssssss THERE. You did this to him. YOU'RE A THSYCO BITCH!" He looked as if he had just found the meaning of life. Zoë couldn't help but laugh at him. He was such a funny drunk. _'If only my father had been like him' _Zoë thought with a dark chuckle. She stuck her foot out and gently kicked his knee. He fell to the ground on top of his friend and passed out from too much booze. Surprisingly, no one seemed to notice. '_They must have creeps like this all the time in here.'_

Zoë turned around to see Simon desperately trying to mesmerize Lorraine but it just wasn't working. She kept pointing at Zoë and mumbling things like, "But her mom died… how did she… what the fuck?" and so on and so forth. Zoë knew they needed to get Lorraine alone so she could at least make up a convincing lie.

"Come on Lorraine. Lets go shopping. I haven't gone shopping in so long. You'll have to show me all the best shopping…" Looping their arms together Zoë lead Lorraine out of the shady club and Simon followed. Once they got away from the loud music Zoë was able to start to think start. She led Lorraine away from the city and into the suburbs. They walked in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. Zoë was enjoying being with her friend again. '_Would it be that bad if I told her? She wouldn't believe me, but I could show her. I could show her the truth…' _

THUD 

Lorraine fell to the ground. Zoë spun around to face their attacker but the only person she saw was Simon. Simon was holding a large branch.

"What THE HELL! Why did you do that!" Zoë yelled at Simon. He didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we're leaving." Simon began to pull Zoë away but she didn't budge.

"We can't just leave her here. Why the hell did you do that!" Zoë was seething with anger. She didn't understand why Simon could be so uncaring towards her friend.

"You were going to tell her you were a vampire, weren't you?" Simon stared Zoë straight in the eye. Zoë couldn't keep eye contact and looked at her feet. "I knew it, you were going to tell her." Simon gave Zoë one of those looks that say, 'I'm very disappointed in you', and turned away from her.

"What do you care! Lorraine wa… IS my friend. I care about her and she would have understood." Zoë yelled at Simon. She couldn't help but be mad. Who was he to treat her like a child? Lorraine had been there for her entire life. She WOULD have understood. Zoë bent down and started to pick up her unconscious friend but never got the chance. Sweeping her off her feet, and not in the romantic way, he carried her away bridal style. Zoë was furious! She kicked and screamed and scratched his face. Her nails made shallow gashes on his face that quickly disappeared, leaving long trails of dried blood behind.

"We don't have time for this" Simon muttered as he fought Zoë. "Zoë you have to understand reason. Why don't you get it? You can't just tell people and expect them to understand!" Simon dropped Zoë and held her wrists tight so she could not hurt him.

"I understood." Zoë spat out with all the venom she could muster. This made Simon falter. In his moment of indecision Zoë reclaimed her wrists and turned away from him.

"Zoë…" Simon whispered and tried to hug her.

"Oh don't you 'Zoë' me. I understood! I helped you! Where would you be without me!" Zoë was yelling at him now. "I was the one who gave you my blood. I was the one who helped you kill Christopher. I was the one who … who fell in love." She turned to face Simon. Tears were spilling down her face. Simon hung is head in shame the worst part about what Zoë had said was that it was completely and utterly true.

"Heh, I don't need to deal with this." Zoë turned on her heel and left Simon standing there stupidly. "SOMEBODY GET ME A DAMN CIGARETTE!" Zoë yelled to the invisible people in her head as she stormed away to find a place to hide from the sun.

I've noticed my chapters end with people wandering off into the night. Oh Well. What are you going to do, sue me?(please don't) You know the drill, REVIEW! And much love to all who have reviewed so far!


	9. Chapter 9

SOOOOOOOOOOOO Sorry about the long wait. I didn't know what to do at first so I just went with the flow. I also wanted to bring Lorraine into the story because I like her! Sorry about all the swearing but this is a T story. I also want to send a big thanx to all my reviewers, may you all live a long healthy lives, and not be kidnapped, and chopped into tiny bits, and urinated on, and fed to angry chipmunks. And may you all continue reviewing!

When Lorraine woke up her head felt like all hell had broken out and she had a weird taste in her mouth. _'That's the last time I drink ever. Wait a second… I didn't drink anything.' _Her hand quickly shot up to the rather large bump on the back of her head. '_I guess it wasn't a dream. What was Zoë doing here? And who was that weird boy? Why does he have a weird fixation with seeing me bleed?' _Lorraine's eyes adjusted to the dark surroundings. She expected to see the trees of the park but there were none. Instead her eyes were greeted to a cold stonewall. She jumped up but her head felt like it was exploding so she sat back down.

'_Okay, just take deep breaths. Stay calm. Let's try this again.'_ Spreading her hands on the floor she reached around for something to hold on to. Her fingers brushed what felt like a stone bench. Grabbing it she picked herself up and sat on the bench. By know her eyes were completely adjusted and she inspected her surroundings more closely.

She was in a small stone room with one door and the windows were boarded up. The stones were smooth and faded and it looked as if there had once been designs on the wall that had faded away long ago. The weirdest thing about this small room though was the interior decorations. There was a plush rug on the floor that looked like it came from the middle ages. There were also two slightly worn chairs and a couch with a small hole on the arm and the stuffing was coming out. There were also two brass lamps on a small metal table next to the couch.

Lorraine moved herself over to the couch and picked up one of the lamps. She turned it over to look for a switch and spilled all the oil out of it.

"Shit!" She swore under her breath. _'Who the hell uses oil lamps anyway?" _Lorraine cursed again and reached for the other lamp. Groping around the table she found a half empty pack of matches right next to where the lamps had been. It was hard lighting the lamp in the dark but Lorraine was finally able to get it. With the new light in the room Lorraine was able to take in the whole room. Looking at the stone bench in the middle of the bench she realized it wasn't a bench at all. It was a stone casket casing. She was in a crypt.

"FUCK! I gotta stay calm. I can't freak out. I just have to take deep breaths. I gotta stop talking to myself." She jumped up off the couch and ran to the window. Ignoring the pain in her head she desperately tried to peel the boards off the frame. It was no use, the crypt may have been old but the wood was new and solid. There were absolutely no holes to let any sunlight in. With a scream she slammed her fists against the window.

"Would you keep it down? While you might have slept like a log, others were busy carrying you ass all the way over here and would like to sleep." A muffled male voice called out to her. Lorraine cautiously looked around the small room and her eyes fell on the casket casing. _'Someone couldn't be it there, could they?' _Walking over she gave the lid of the casing a small push. She found it was on greased hinges. Although it was still extremely heavy to lift, it was easier than trying to pick the whole lid up. And inside was… a coffin. '_Well what did I expect? A person? No, it's just a coffin with a damn dead body in it. Oh great a damn dead body! But wait, dead bodies aren't supposed to lift the lids of their coffins! Oh shit, this day just keeps getting better and better!' _

Lorraine quickly closed the lid and sat on it. She didn't know who or what was in there and she didn't want to find out. But who ever was in the coffin was much stronger them Lorraine. She was promptly dumped on the floor like a rag doll. Looking up she saw the same strange boy that had bite her and hit her on the head. He must be the one who kidnapped her.

"Why the hell did you kidnap me you creepy bastard! I know your not Zoë's brother!" Lorraine almost shouted at him.

"Well congratulation, someone give this girl a prize!" Simon sarcastically sneered (try saying that three times fast). "And I didn't kidnap you. The front door was open the whole time." He said while making a motion to the door with his hand.

"Oh," Lorraine sure felt stupid now, she hadn't even thought of trying the door. "OOOOOOkay, than why do I have a weird taste in my mouth, I bet you drugged me!" '_AHA got you now creepy blood boy!' _

"You wouldn't stop swearing in your sleep, so I washed your mouth out with soap." A slight smile grew on his face as he remembered the look on hers.

"I thought it tasted slightly familiar… Oh well. So wait, I can just leave?" Lorraine questioned.

"Yup, be my guest."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"Okay, I'm leaving now, and you can't stop me!"

"I wasn't going to try" Simon sighed warily. What was this girls problem?

"Unless you want to tell me why you brought me here and why you live in a crypt and where you got all these nice things." She gave him those innocent puppy dog eyes. '_So that's it' _Simon mentally slapped himself for not hitting her harder.

"Well if you must know, I was saving you from drunk college boys who were thinking with there penises and not their heads. Okay? Alright, goodbye." Simon walked over and opened the door for her. Lorraine obviously did not get the message. She sat down on one of the chairs and stared intently at Simon.

"So you weren't going to rape me?" She asked just to make sure.

"No, I wasn't, don't sound so disappointed." Simon rolled his eyes and held the door open wider. The people in the 21st century could be so oblivious some times.

"I'm not disappointed, don't get me wrong your really hot, but this is all to creepy. I mean why were you with Zoë, why did you knock me out if you weren't going to rape me, why do you live in a crypt…"

"SHUT UP! My god, do you never stop talking!" Simon snapped at her.

"I'm sorry, but can I just ask…"

"NO, do you want me to rape you?" Simon almost shouted at her. Lorraine let out an EEP and scurried over to the door.

"But wait, I don't know were I am…" She started to say but never got the chance.

"NOT MY PROBLEM" Simon said as he slammed the door. Only seconds later there was a knock on the door.

"WILL YOU GO AWAY!" Simon yelled getting extremely frustrated.

"God, I knew you weren't an early evening person but this is ridiculous!" A voice called from the other side of the door.

"Zoë?" Simon asked as he opened the door.

"And Lorraine!" Lorraine shouted as she strode back into the crypt.

A little long but that's okay because the plot goes absolutely nowhere. As always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


End file.
